


Thunderstorm

by Cerah528



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerah528/pseuds/Cerah528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Describe a thunderstorm without using the sense of hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Rain lashed the earth and the wind buffeted the trees as lights flashed across the sky, reaching for the ground, straining and yearning to touch the earth, to share their power. Closer and closer the lights got until finally, they reached their destination. The ground trembled and the air tightened. A bright bitter smell filled the air, the earth rumbled and the tension released. The ground rolled with the force, shaking the very air with its concussive strength. The earth settled, becoming still once more as the lights continued to dance across the sky. The rain poured in a great deluge across the earth, flooding every valley, and drowning the smaller plants. The wind continued to batter the trees, bending and breaking as it twisted between them. On and on it raged, hour after hour, seeming to never cease, until finally it’s power began to wane. As dawn broke the clouds parted, the wind eased its buffeting, the rain ceased its flooding and the sun peered over the horizon, shining upon the moist, fertile ground.


End file.
